


Moth

by rat_b0y



Category: Moth - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, GL, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Mafia trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_b0y/pseuds/rat_b0y
Summary: The woman's body might've looked sickly, but V could tell by her posture alone that she knew how to throw a punch and a nasty one at that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've finally come out of my writing slump!! I hope you enjoy my Mafia lady falling in love with a naive book lover;  
> (with some juicy angst of course ;) ) Let me know if there's some things you would like to see in the future! Or just say hi, I like it when people say hi. Have fun and stay safe! <3

Chapter One: Rain

Towering Lampposts illuminated Prolix streets. Wet footsteps echoed through dark alleyways, the musky smell of rain traveled on raindrops. 

A meager group flocked down the street. Frantic yells turned around corners. An older man spat towards a towering woman. He looked paltry compared to her; she was tall and keen. A black suit hung loosely from her figure. Short ebony hair curled at the nape of her neck. 

V squinted, studying the novel woman. She noticed something glinting in the streetlight; a taller, younger-looking man, standing right of the one who was shouting, reached for his hip. 

V noticed what it was, and with no hesitation, she dropped her things and sprinted towards the group. 

"Gun!"

V crashed into the woman, pulling her down to the ground. A gunshot sounded, the noise bouncing off walls and buildings, making V's ears ring. 

V hastily got up, checking her body for injuries. Two people apprehended the armed man. The gun slipped from his fingers, collapsing to the ground, his face slammed against the pavement. 

The black-haired woman rose leisurely, fixing her clothing and regaining her poise.

"Are you okay?" The woman questioned. Her voice was sharp, adopting a lower tone that broke in between sentences. Her face exhibited a peculiar sense of apathy. 

V, however, was terrified.

V’s hands trembled while she subconsciously nodded her head. Raindrops cradled themselves in her dyed hair. She closed her eyes and faintly murmured, no, as if she was speaking only to herself. 

Her voice broke. Tears welled in dark eyes, and what had been a shitty attempt to de-escalate the situation prior had turned into a sorry tone of brushing it off.

"I'm not okay," V stated. V shot a glance at the callous woman in front of her. 

She was much taller than V had previously thought. Her dark hair was mid-length, messily slicked back as strands leaped forward and onto her face. Her eyes ran thin; eyelids so dark it looked as if she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Dusky eyes stared intensely into V's, as she pursed her pale lips and tilted her head curiously.

"What's your name?" The woman questioned. V pondered if she should answer honestly. She anticipated this person was dangerous, not that she was one to judge a book by its cover. But, in rare cases, a person would present themselves as to what their souls resembled.

The woman's body might've looked sickly, but V could tell by her posture alone that she knew how to throw a punch and a nasty one at that. 

"V. My name is V." The woman straightened her physique, her gaze keeping conformity with V’s. Her posture was strange, as if she was relying entirely on her spine to keep balanced, her hips would present themselves forwards, and her head would always tip upwards as if she was looking down on V. 

V never felt any malicious intent behind it, but the woman’s overall energy was intense and forthcoming. She breathed in shallowly, leaning back from V.

"I’m Rook. I reckon we'll get along well with each other." Rook outstretched her pale hand, the skin so translucent V could see her veins seeping through, “So how about it?”


End file.
